Seven Seas
Seven Seas (七つの海 Nanatsu no umi) is the first character song for Umino Hitomi, sung by her voice actress Yoshimura Haruka. The song also makes an appearance in the attack Serenade Echo. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Umi ni tobu sōchōna kaze ga aru Sore wa niji no nanatsu no utsukushī iro o han'ei suru Tokidoki hitobito wa anata no bishō o shinjiruga Dare mo anata no me no kutsū o minai yōdearu Watashi wa te o sashinobe tasuke rarerutai to omou Nanatsu no umi no kakusareta takaramono Shinsetsude anzen'na sekai wa watashinoyume de saimashita Kore wa watashi ga hoshī sekai, watashi ga nozomu sekaidearu Keredomo mina wa naze itsumo tatakatte iru ka? Watashi no kokoro wa kizutsuku koto sorehodo konwaku suru Sekai nanatsu no umi no oto o kiki nasai Mirai ni michi, nanatsu no umi o kizami nasai |-|Kanji= 海に飛ぶ荘重な風がある それは虹の七つの美しい色を反映する 時々人々はあなたの微笑を信じるが 誰もあなたの目の苦痛を見ないようである 私は手を差し伸べ助けられるたいと思う 七つの海の隠された宝物 親切で安全な世界は私の夢で咲いました これは私がほしい世界、私が望む世界である けれども皆はなぜいつも戦っているか？ 私の中心は傷つくことそれほど困惑する 世界七つの海の音を聞きなさい 未来に道、七つの海を刻みなさい |-|English= There is a majestic wind flying over the seas It reflects the seven beautiful colours of the rainbow Sometimes people believe your smile But no one seems to see the pain in your eyes I want to be able to reach out and help The hidden treasures of the seven seas A kind and safe world has bloomed in my dreams This is the world I want, the world I desire Yet why is everyone fighting all the time? My heart is puzzled so much that it hurts Listen to the sound of the world's seven seas Engrave the path to the future, seven seas Full |-|Romaji= Umi ni tobu sōchōna kaze ga aru Sore wa niji no nanatsu no utsukushī iro o han'ei suru Tokidoki hitobito wa anata no bishō o shinjiruga Dare mo anata no me no kutsū o minai yōdearu Watashi wa te o sashinobe tasuke rarerutai to omou Nanatsu no umi no kakusareta takaramono Shinsetsude anzen'na sekai wa watashinoyume de saimashita Kore wa watashi ga hoshī sekai, watashi ga nozomu sekaidearu Keredomo mina wa naze itsumo tatakatte iru ka? Watashi no kokoro wa kizutsuku koto sorehodo konwaku suru Sekai nanatsu no umi no oto o kiki nasai Mirai ni michi, nanatsu no umi o kizami nasai Watashi wa kodoku no watashi no osore o tatakau koto ga dekinaiga Watashi ga watashi no saiai hito o mitsukeru koto o koto o tashikameru Watashinoyume ga tōiga, watashi wa zenryoku o tsukushimasu Shinpi-tekina nanatsu no umi e no inori Gekido suru arashi ga aruga watashi o teishi shina kakimashita Watashi wa kono kutsū no jibun jishin o torinozokitai to omou Sō iu wakede watashi wa sagashite iru Sore wa watashi no kokoro no hoshi ni kaimashita Sore wa nanatsu no umi no oto nashi no merodī Watashi o no nanatsu no umi hanatte oite wa ikenai Nanatsu no umi no kakusareta takaramono Shinsetsude anzen'na sekai wa watashinoyume de saimashita Kore wa watashi ga hoshī sekai, watashi ga nozomu sekaidearu Keredomo mina wa naze itsumo tatakatte iru ka? Watashi no kokoro wa kizutsuku koto sorehodo konwaku suru Sekai nanatsu no umi no oto o kiki nasai Mirai ni michi, nanatsu no umi o kizami nasai |-|Kanji= 海に飛ぶ荘重な風がある それは虹の七つの美しい色を反映する 時々人々はあなたの微笑を信じるが 誰もあなたの目の苦痛を見ないようである 私は手を差し伸べ助けられるたいと思う 七つの海の隠された宝物 親切で安全な世界は私の夢で咲いました これは私がほしい世界、私が望む世界である けれども皆はなぜいつも戦っているか？ 私の中心は傷つくことそれほど困惑する 世界七つの海の音を聞きなさい 未来に道、七つの海を刻みなさい 私は孤独の私の恐れを戦うことができないが 私が私の最愛人を見つけることをことを確かめる 私の夢が遠いが、私は全力を尽くします 神秘的な七つの海への祈り 激怒する嵐があるが私を停止しなかきました 私はこの苦痛の自分自身を取り除きたいと思う そういうわけで私は捜している それは私の中心の星に書いました それは七つの海の音なしのメロディー 私をの七つの海放っておいてはいけない 七つの海の隠された宝物 親切で安全な世界は私の夢で咲いました これは私がほしい世界、私が望む世界である けれども皆はなぜいつも戦っているか？ 私の中心は傷つくことそれほど困惑する 世界七つの海の音を聞きなさい 未来に道、七つの海を刻みなさい |-|English= There is a majestic wind flying over the seas It reflects the seven beautiful colours of the rainbow Sometimes people believe your smile But no one seems to see the pain in your eyes I want to be able to reach out and help The hidden treasures of the seven seas A kind and safe world has bloomed in my dreams This is the world I want, the world I desire Yet why is everyone fighting all the time? My heart is puzzled so much that it hurts Listen to the sound of the world's seven seas Engrave the path to the future, seven seas I can’t fight my fear of loneliness But I’m sure I’ll find my beloved person Although my dreams are far, I’ll do my best A prayer to the mystical seven seas There’s a storm raging, but it hasn’t stopped me I want to relieve myself of this pain That’s why I’m searching for you It’s written in the stars of my heart It’s the soundless melody of the seven seas Please don’t leave me alone, seven seas The hidden treasures of the seven seas A kind and safe world has bloomed in my dreams This is the world I want, the world I desire Yet why is everyone fighting all the time? My heart is puzzled so much that it hurts Listen to the sound of the world's seven seas Engrave the path to the future, seven seas Trivia * This is the third song in the franchise to be sung during an attack. Video Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:HanasakiTsubomi997